


Among the Lotus

by copyrightings



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copyrightings/pseuds/copyrightings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thousands of miles away from home, in a place untouched by modern society, Tibet is the birthplace of the Miraculous. Underneath the culture and scenery lies a dark secret about wielders that Marinette must discover in order to defeat Hawkmoth. Her journey to the distant land will forever change the way she sees the Miraculous powers and her partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among the Lotus

**Author's Note:**

> Before you begin reading, I want to inform you I started this work before the reveal of the Ladybug in Shanghai episode. The story begins right after the Volpina episode and will not follow the currrent outline of Season 2.  
> With that, I hope you enjoy!

Marinette tried to control her breath as she observed the ornate room. Master Fu- as he’d introduced himself- sat in front of her. He hummed as his eyes skipped over the words plastered inside the old book. He was an elderly man, her guess of nearly 90 years old despite his mobility and lucid state. Fu wore a simple Hawaiian shirt that didn’t exactly match the elegant decor he surrounded himself with. 

Marinette tapped her fingers along her thigh. She was apprehensive coming here and so far her feelings were validated. She didn’t know whether or not she could trust the man yet despite the affirmations Tikki had given her earlier that day. For her, this was all still a whirlwind of emotions swirled together with the right amount of fear and frustration. 

As if on command, the red kwami zipped next to her face, nuzzling her as a sign of support. “Don’t worry Marinette,” Tikki cheered, “I promise it will all be okay.” 

“If you say so.” Marinette exhaled. She was still brimming with energy from the akuma attack earlier that day. The fear Volpina had caused with her illusions still resonated with the superhero. If not for Chat Noir, she would have given up her miraculous in order to save Adrien, only to find that he too was an illusion. 

“Ladybug?” Marinette propped herself up, realizing Master Fu was calling her. 

“I'm so sorry, I got distracted.” 

Fu smiled. He looked into her eyes with a level of intensity Marinette didn’t expect from the old man. He seemed collected and wise, two traits the young girl wished she possessed. “It's quite alright. But do tell me, Ladybug, where did you find this book?” 

Marinette’s cheeks went pink. “If I am to be totally honest,” she began, scratching her head out of nervousness, “I stole it from a classmate of mine. His name is Adrien, but I'm not sure where he got it from.”

Fu cocked his head out of perplextion. He thumbed through the book more, the characters unreadable by Marinette. She always regretted not learning Mandarin from a young age, and she felt that now the decision had come back with a vengeance. Even with a knowledge of Chinese, she doubt she could read the tablet. Every stroke seemed ancient and meaningful, a language Marinette didn’t recognize.

Finally, Fu shut the book, sliding it in the space between the two of them. 

Marinette’s skin was crawling with curiosity. “I don't mean to intrude, but what does the book say?” 

Before Fu could reply, a green figure appeared behind him, seemingly annoyed at the question. “Only the origins of the Miraculous, along with their potential powers! Master and I have searched the world far and wide over decades in order to find it, and here it is! Now that we-” 

Fu hushed the figure. “Is that a kwami?” Marinette pondered. Examining the figure more revealed a small shell attached to its back along with an antenna protruding from its forehead. It also had an alarmingly similar resemblance to Tikki despite it clearly being a turtle.

“Yes, please meet my companion Wayzz. I’m sorry that he rushed you with information however, there is much to this book even I cannot decipher.”

Marinette paused, remembering Tikki’s praise of the knowledgeable man. It seemed now he didn’t know what to do with the book. If he didn’t know what it meant, then why was she here in the first place? “So... what can you tell me from the book? How can we defeat Le Papillon? What happens if he gets our miraculous? Can I-” 

Fu raised his hand, Marinette’s questions slowing to a stop. He pushed himself off the mat, bones loudly creaking. Marinette’s eyes followed him as he went to the edge of the room and retrieved a tray with a teapot and matching cups. He settled down once more, pouring the both of them a warm tea smelling of jasmine. 

“I don’t have all of the answers to your questions,” he said, handing her a cup of tea. Marinette sipped at it, the hot liquid easing her nerves. “The Miraculous are a powerful force and must be put in the hands of those who can handle them, like you and Chat Noir. However, their powers are ancient, since the dawn of man. I unfortunately don’t have the answers you want. Despite my Guardian powers, there is still much unknown to the Miraculous. However, I do know where you may find your answers.”

Marinette placed the teacup down, Fu mirroring her actions. She was on the edge of her seat, anxiety slipping away from her. Whatever it was, she was willing to do it in order to save her friends and family. “Where?”

“Tibet.”

Marinette scooted back in shock. “Tibet? But how will I…” her words drifted off as she wondered the possible ways she could get there. Unfortunately, every plan included revealing her identity. She was willing to do what it took in order to stop Le Papillon, but maybe revealing herself wasn't the best course of action. 

“Tibet is where you will find your answers. It is the birthplace of the Miraculous. Thousands of years ago, the Miraculous were brought from this Earth, the kwami gods alongside them. This book belongs there, and that is where you must go if you want to find answers, like how to defeat Le Papillon. It will be a difficult journey, but must be made in order to find answers and how to defeat Le Papillon.”

Marinette nodded, her thoughts a million miles away. In her mind, flights and train tickets were already being booked as she tried to imagined her travels to the faraway land. Unfortunately, it seemed her journey would be more difficult each moment she thought about it.“Thank you Master Fu.” Marinette stood, her mind still drifting. 

“Wait.” Master Fu gripped her arm, standing in the process. He looked her dead in the eyes, a wave of seriousness washing over them. The once warm and wise aura had been replaced by cold truths. “I need to warn you. Tibet is like nothing you have ever experienced before. You will need help in your efforts. Chat Noir should be at your side through this process. Ideally, other miraculous holders but I’m afraid that it is too dangerous to have five wielders out at this time.” 

Marinette sighed, surfacing back to reality. “I don’t think I can do that…” She reached to twist her earrings, making sure they were still in place. “I don't know who Chat Noir is and besides, Paris needs to be protected by someone. Even if I could get to Tibet I wouldn't know what to do and…” Marinette stopped herself before she could drabble too long. Once again fear settled inside of the superheroine. 

“The first step is learn your partner’s identity. A strong bond with him will help you in your fights. Then travel to Tibet and learn the Miraculous ways to defeat Le Papillon. If you’re worried about Paris I will stay to protect it with some help. You will also need this,” the man heaved the Miraculous book from the floor and carefully placed it in her hands. The cover felt warm against Marinette’s arms. She was already starting to doubt herself about this mission. 

She let out a breath. “Thanks for your help, Master Fu, but I don't know if I can do this.”

“Marinette, you are Ladybug. With Chat Noir you two can and will accomplish anything.”

“Thank you Master Fu.” Marinette didn’t want to argue any more. She had no idea how to accomplish the task of getting to Tibet, let alone defeating Le Papillon. Even with the help of Chat Noir, she doubted their skills in defeating the butterfly villain. 

Master Fu lead her to the door. “You can do this, Ladybug. You will do great things with this book once you reach Tibet. That I am sure of. The people of Paris have put their faith in you, I see that you will do great things, and Chat Noir has placed his heart into your hands. We all have trust in you.”

Marinette didn’t even trust herself. 

oOo

Adrien couldn’t believe what he saw. 

It was Le Papillon in flesh and bone, white butterflies swirling around him. They stood in the centre of Le Louvre, the open area desolate and devoid of human life. Clouds loomed overhead, thunder crackling and lighting illuminating the scene. Fear coursed through his veins as he quickly realized that he wasn’t Chat Noir, he was just Adrien.

“Come on, Chat Noir,” a female voice said. Ladybug appeared beside him, taking a battle stance. “We have to defeat Le Papillon.” She stood strong in contrast to Adrien, who was still in shock of the whole situation. Her yoyo was swinging everywhere, out of her control, yet she did nothing to stop it. 

“Ladybug!” Adrien managed to say. The words felt heavy out of his mouth, as if he were walking in molasses. He tried to step forward, his leg moving slowly along with the rest of his body. 

His Lady didn’t care. She rushed towards the villain, a battle cry escaping her throat. The yoyo finally let loose, tearing itself away from her hands. 

“Ladybug, wait!” Adrien screamed, but it was too late. She had already charged Le Papillon and collided with him in an explosion of blinding purple and red light. 

Adrien shielded himself, transforming into his counterpart of Chat Noir. He peeked slowly, seeing the carnage that lay before him. Thousands of bodies were strewn over the streets, all in their akuma counterparts. Most of them he didn't recognize, akumas that must have come before his time. In the distance he could make out Le Bubbleur, Nino’s evil equivalent. Le Papillon appeared before him, Lady’s body in his arms.

“No…” he whispered, not wanting to accept the fact. The villain laughed, each laugh a rumbling sensation that pounded against the temple of Adrien’s head. As his cackles increased in volume, the intensity arose also, the pain dropping Adrien to the floor. He screamed, trying his best to stop the cacophony until finally his eyes shot open.

Adrien raced forward, his breaths were ragged and uneven as he tried to calm himself down. Before him wasn’t a murder scene, but instead his dim room along with an angry Plagg disturbed at the sudden awakening

“What was that for?” The kwami groaned, flying to Adrien’s nightstand. 

Adrien did his best to ease the anxiety rising inside of him. Breathe in… Breathe out. Breathe in… Breathe out. He repeated this process until the rumblings returned, this time coming from what he could only assume was his door.

It was constant, a loud knock that wouldn’t cease with each passing minute. Adrien didn’t want to face what was outside, worried that it somehow related to his night terror. 

Before when Adrien received these horrid dreams, it ended with his death. He would wake up in the same state, scared out of his wits, but he would recover quickly and return to sleep. This was the first time something inside his head connected to a real life situation occurring at the moment. He had no clue for what he needed to do.

Slowly, Adrien removed his covers. A chill settled on his body, goosebumps appearing from his skin. The rumblings increased in volume, the pounding on Adrien’s head not near as fatal as before. A steady headache rested at his crown, a minor disturbance in comparison of what was to come

Adrien reached the door, hesitant to open. In the distance, someone was shouting his name. He cautiously wrapped his fingers around the door handle, the pounding abruptly ending. Adrien opened it to reveal his father in a crazed state of matter.

“Père?” Adrien questioned as the man rushed inside. He ignored his son and began searching his room. “What are you doing?” The usually poised and collected designer was in a state of madness, disheveled clothing and hair attributing to his disordered appearance. 

He briefly stopped, his eyes still wandering the room. “Where is it?” The man shouted, storming to Adrien. “Where did you put it?”

“What are you talking about?” Adrien’s body shook with fear as his father grabbed his rigid arms.

“The book, from the safe. I know you took it, so where did it go?”

Adrien could physically feel his heart sink to the floor. Of course that’s what he was looking for, the Miraculous book. Adrien didn’t even have time to decipher the pages before it was stolen from him earlier that day. He couldn’t possibly tell his father that he lost it, his rage would be cataclysmic. 

“Père, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He tried to calm his breaths and heartbeat, signs that he was lying. “What book? What safe?”

Mr. Agreste released his grip, trying to regain his composure. He adjusted his suit and slicked back his hair in an attempt to regain self-assurance. “My apologies, Adrien. It seems like cooperation will not be handled very well. We will discuss this matter later.” With that, the designer left.

Adrien didn’t know what to think. In all of his life, he had never seen his father so unkempt, so vulnerable. Even after his mother’s disappearance he kept a state of poignancy that was cold and distant. But in their thirty second interaction, Adrien was lost as what to do next.

Plagg resurfaced next to the troubled boy. “Sounds like he’s angry. Maybe you should give him some Camembert.”

Adrien sighed. “Plagg we need to find that book.”


End file.
